A Tale in The Castle
by Saturn287
Summary: Hinata terkurung di sebuah kastil batu, dan Naruto? Oke, dia akan berperan sebagai penyelamatnya. Ada sejarah panjang sebelum kisah mereka dimulai. Semacam... kisah klasik. RnR, please! Chap 2 update. Fantasy/Drama/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Fic kelima! Uyee. **Important** **Note**: Berhubung kaga tau nama ibunya Hinata (yang tau? PM please), jadi namanya di sini aku buat OC jadi Yuki Hyuuga.

_Disclaimer: _Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**A Tale in The Castle**

(Naruto fanfiction, © Saturn287)

.

.

Hinata menutup buku di pangkuannya dan bangkit dari duduknya di tepi tempat tidur. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menghampiri jendela—yang lebih tepat disebut lubang kotak di dinding—dan menyibak tirainya. Seketika angin menyerbu ke dalam, melambaikan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indigo.

Jendela itu tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk menumpukan dua sikumu di sana dan menyandarkan kepala di sisi tegaknya. Dan itulah yang Hinata lakukan, sambil menikmati pemandangan luar yang sudah terlalu sering ia lihat, tapi tak pernah membuatnya berhenti merasa kagum atas ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Gunung dengan siluet biru mudanya. Hutan hijau yang begitu luas dan lebat. Awan yang berarak-arak di langit. Klise, tapi selalu nampak menakjubkan.

Siang itu cerah, tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Dia selalu ingin pergi dari sini. Ke dunia luar. Bukan terkurung di dalam kastil batu ini terus…

###

Selamat datang di dunia Hinata.

Apa kau tertarik membaca kisahnya? Bagaimana ia terkurung di kastil batu itu, dan berhasilkah dia keluar?

Silahkan lanjutkan membaca…

###

_~Sepuluh tahun lalu_._ Hinata: 7 tahun_.~

Hinata kecil mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya untuk yang keempat kali. Tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ini tidak biasa.

"Bu, aku membawa air untuk ibu. Boleh aku masuk?"

Tetap tak ada sahutan. Hinata mulai khawatir. Dia mendorong daun pintu dengan siku kanan, karena dua tangannya sedang memegangi nampan berisi satu gelas air. Ia melongokkan kepala kecilnya dan melihat sang ibu tengah duduk termenung di jendela.

Hinata menghampiri ibu perlahan. "Ibu sakit?"

Sang ibu, Yuki Hyuuga, tetap tidak bergeming. Dia terus menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang yang tampak kesepian.

Hinata meletakkan gelas air itu di meja dan turut duduk di samping ibu. Ikut-ikut menatap ke luar jendela, mencari apa yang dilihat ibunya itu.

Hinata dan Yuki tinggal di istana kerajaan. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kenapa ia ada di istana, tapi yang gadis kecil itu ketahui hanyalah status ibunya yang seorang dayang. Dia tidak ingat siapa ayahnya dan setiap kali bertanya kepada Yuki, Yuki hanya bilang bahwa belum saatnya dia tahu. Istana kerajaan ini mempunyai empat bangunan utama dan banyak bangunan-bangunan kecil lainnya. Rumah pertama sebagai tempat tinggal raja dan ratu serta komponen utama kerajaan, dan rumah keempat sebagai tempat tinggal para pembantu istana. Dia ingat kedatangan pertamanya ke sini; dingin dan tidak mengenakkan. Rasanya semua orang memandang aneh mereka.

Tapi keanehan-keanehan tersebut berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia mengenal anak-anak dari dayang-dayang lain yang tinggal di sini, dan mulai merasa betah. Di istana ia diajari banyak hal, 'bersekolah' kalau teman-temannya bilang.

Ia tinggal di rumah keempat, tempat tinggal para pembantu istana yang lebih sering disebut paviliun, bersama Yuki dalam satu kamar. Kamar itu berjendela besar dan Hinata sangat suka memandang keluar, melihat pemandangan warga-warga istana yang berlalu lalang.

Di bagian ujung area empat rumah utama itu terdapat menara tinggi, tempat yang sering Hinata kunjungi. Hinata ingat, di menara, setahun belakangan ini ia selalu bertemu seorang anak berambut pirang mencuat-cuat seumurannya di sana—Hinata yakin tahun-tahun sebelumnya belum ada anak seperti itu di sini—, sedang bersama ayahnya di meja kerja. Mereka mirip, itu yang pertama terlintas di kepala Hinata. Rambut mereka sama-sama pirang mencuat-cuat, bola mata biru safir yang sama, dan postur yang sama juga. Setiap kali dia masuk ke menara dan meminta izin untuk naik, si ayah yang bernama Minato Namikaze selalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Belakangan Hinata baru tahu itu Kepala Kepolisian Negara. Menara itu diprotek juga olehnya. _Pekerjaan yang keren_, pikir Hinata waktu itu. _Dan wajahnya juga tampan._

Hinata selalu suka pergi ke menara dan menuju puncak, memandang luas ke luar istana. Di sana terdapat kota dan bentang alam yang sungguh enak dipandang.

Ia menyukainya dan selalu ingin berada di sana. Memorinya saat tinggal di rumah kecil di kota masih samar-samar karena dia baru tinggal di sana sampai tiga tahun.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke sana. Tidak tahu ini merupakan tahun terakhirnya di istana.

"Ibu!" Hinata menepuk punggung Yuki mengagetkan. Yuki tersentak dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Ngelamun apa, sih?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Yuki malah balik bertanya. "Sedang apa kamu?"

"Neji-_nii_ belajar, aku tidak tahu harus main dengan siapa lagi." Neji adalah salah satu anak dari pelayan di sana. "Aku bawakan air untuk ibu, tapi ibu malah melamun terus."

"Wah, terimakasih," Yuki meraih gelas air yang diletakkan Hinata di meja dekatnya duduk dan meminumnya. Ia bangkit. "Duluan, ya."

"Kerja?" tanya Hinata yang disambut anggukan. Yuki membuka pintu dan hilang ditelan pintu yang menutup itu.

###

Hinata menyambangi perpustakaan istana, salah satu tempat favoritnya di kerajaan. Surga dunia, kalau kata Shino. Dan rasanya ia setuju juga.

Meski begitu ada bagian dari perpustakaan itu yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang. Tentu saja bagian yang menyimpan rahasia-rahasia kerajaan, apalagi?

Hinata berjinjit di depan salah satu rak. Ia memindai buku-buku yang dipajang di situ dan mencari buku yang belum sempat dia selesaikan kemarin. Ah, itu dia. Ia menarik keluar buku yang ia maksud dan mencari tempat duduk.

Bruk

Tahu-tahu dia menabrak seseorang, untung buku yang dia pegang tidak sampai jatuh. Spontan ia berkata maaf. Kemudian Hinata mendongak, menatap orang yang menabraknya.

Anak pirang mencuat-cuat itu, anak dari Minato si Kepala Kepolisian.

Hinata menyadari beberapa hal dari anak itu dalam waktu singkat. Ada tiga garis di tiap pipinya yang membuat Hinata heran, serta bola mata biru safir yang indah kepunyaan si Pirang ini. _Mirip ayahnya._

Anak itu memakai jas oranye kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia membawa beberapa gulungan kertas di tangan. Bola mata biru safir itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan ingin tahu, yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah. Memancarkan semangat dan kehangatan di saat yang sama.

"Hai," anak itu menyapa duluan. "Kamu anak di menara itu, kan?"

Hinata tersadar. Ia mengangguk malu. "Ee, i-iya."

Si Pirang tersenyum—senyum yang ceria dan menyenangkan yang membuat Hinata entah kenapa tersipu. "Maaf juga, deh. Hehe, aku duluan, ya! Aku ditunggu ayahku."

Hinata menyukai keceriaan yang tampak jelas di muka si Pirang. Dia tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun untuk menjawab; malah hanya tersenyum sedikit, terlalu bingung dan gugup—dia memang tidak begitu bagus dalam berinteraksi—bahkan sampai si Pirang berlalu masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya mencari tempat duduk, dan ketika mendapatkannya ia ingat akan sesuatu. _Aku lupa tanya namanya_.

###

Naruto sedang membawa beberapa gulungan-gulungan berkas yang diminta ayahnya di perpustakaan. Sebagai anak dari Kepala Kepolisian, dia mulai membantu tugas-tugas ayah dari sekarang. Saat akan membelok ke suatu rak, letak jas oranye kebesaran pemberian ayah melorot. Dia bermaksud mengembalikan ke posisi semua, dan ketika menariknya, dia menabrak seseorang. Sedetik kemudian dia mendengar pekikan kecil 'maaf'.

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil seumurannya tengah memegang rak untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Dialah yang memekik maaf tadi.

Rambutnya pendek dengan ujung yang lebih panjang di sekitar tepi muka dan berwarna indigo. Ketika gadis itu mendongak menatapnya dengan mata lavender yang indah, tanpa sadar Naruto memperhatikannya dengan tertarik. Ada rona-rona merah di pipinya. Manis.

Ia kenal anak ini. _Dia anak yang sering menyambangi menara pengawas yang diprotek ayah_.

Dia menyukai cara anak itu menyuarakan izin pada ayahnya untuk naik, serta caranya berjalan menaiki tangga ke atas. Ia tahu kadang-kadang anak di depannya ini memandangnya bekerja dengan sang ayah, seperti ingin tahu apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh duo anak-ayah yang selalu dikatakan sangat mirip itu. Dan kini, Naruto menyukai cara anak itu menatapnya; tampak gugup dan bingung.

Ia ingin memperhatikan detil-detil anak itu lebih lama jika tidak ingat bahwa sang ayah menunggu. Si Lavender tampak tidak berniat bicara, jadi Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara lebih dulu.

"Hai," sapanya. "Kamu anak di menara itu, kan?"

Jelas sekali si Lavender sedikit terkejut. "Ee, i-iya."

Suaranya lemah dan manis. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Maaf juga, deh. Hehe, aku duluan, ya! Aku ditunggu ayahku."

Lalu, Naruto berlalu meninggalkan si Lavender yang tidak menjawab apapun selain senyum kecil. Saat sampai di menara dan kembali duduk di hadapan ayahnya, yang selalu memakai jubah putih dengan bordiran api-api merah di sisi bawahnya, bocah itu baru menyadari sesuatu. _Wah, namanya tadi siapa ya?_

_###_

Yuki Hyuuga meremas jarinya dengan gelisah. Ada beberapa hal yang tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya begitu saja.

Tentang Hiashi. Tentang raja itu. Dan tentang Hinata, putrinya dari sang raja.

Kenyataan yang membuatnya putus asa dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**TBC**

* * *

Kependekan? Ngomong. Udah capek-capek baca sampai bawah, masa nggak mau ninggalin review? REVIEWnya ya, buat motivasi author nih~


	2. Chapter 2

Menepati janji saya ke beberapa readers *sokluh*, akhirnya UAS berlalu dan saya bakal posting cerita! Nanana~

Aku baru nyadar waktu Guest ngereview (makasih banget), nah sedikit ralat & penjelasan di sini:

1. Yuki itu dayang istana, tapi jangan bayangin berbelit-belit ya. Kita ganti jadi: pelayan istana, kerjanya bisa... ya bayangin deh, di istana tugas 'pelayan istana' tuh ngapain aja. Misalnya... oke, belum diputuskan *lindes* Ini kan bergantung imajinasi reader *ngeles *gampar

2. Inget di chap 1 aku nulis: _~Sepuluh tahun lalu_._ Hinata: 7 tahun_.~ Nah, masih berlaku ya. Flashbacknya emang panjang-_-

3. Yosh gitu aja. Enjoy! Jangan lupa ripiuwnya ye. NB: udah dipanjangin nih *usepkeringet

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**A Tale in The Castle**

(Naruto fanfiction, © Saturn287)

**Chapter 2**

Tentang Hiashi. Tentang raja itu. Dan tentang Hinata, putrinya dari sang raja. Kenyataan yang membuatnya putus asa dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dia selalu ingat semuanya, dan itu pula yang diyakininya tentang Hiashi. Tapi segala yang terjadi membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang semuanya, tentang yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Hinata.

Satu yang jelas adalah Hiashi sudah memilih melupakannya, melupakan Yuki dan hanya menganggapnya bagian dari masa lalu yang bisa dibuang sesuka hati.

Mari kita kembali ke masa-masa dulu, di mana Yuki dan Hiashi masih muda.

Mereka bertemu di taman pada suatu sore. Yuki sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan kanvas di depannya, sibuk melukis apa yang dia pikirkan ketika seorang pemuda tidak sengaja menyenggol kanvas itu sampai jatuh.

"Huwa, maaf!" si Pemuda berseru panik. Dengan buru-buru dia membenahi kanvas itu lagi, namun melihat cat-cat basah yang bertebaran di kanvas itu membuatnya tambah panik. "Aduh. Maaf sekali."

Yuki cuma bisa menelan ludah sambil membersihkan jarinya yang terkena cat yang ikut jatuh ke rumput. Kesal? Tentu saja. Tapi tidak sekesal itu, karena dia pun tadi tidak tahu sedang melukis apa, hanya menggores warna. Walau begitu lukisan-lukisan yang ia buat memang bagus.

Terjadi percakapan singkat di antara mereka yang diakhiri perkenalan.

"Yuki."

"Hiashi."

Sejak itu frekuensi interaksi mereka meningkat, dan mereka jadi dekat. Sekian waktu berlalu, waktu yang cukup bagi mereka untuk menyadari bahwa mereka jatuh cinta. Yang berakhir dengan… sebuah malam yang Yuki sesali sampai detik ini. Malam yang mendekatkan mereka, tapi kemudian memisahkan mereka ketika… ketika _anak itu_ lahir.

Terjadi perdebatan, dan akhirnya Yuki memilih pergi membawa anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Hinata," putus Yuki kala melihat mata lavender bocah di pelukannya membuka dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Rona-rona merah di pipinya membuat bocah itu terlihat manis dan berkesan pemalu. "Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Itu namamu."

Yuki mengusap matanya, mencegah sebulir kristal jatuh dari sana. Hyuuga. Nama keluarganya, bukan Hiashi.

_"__Dan… maafkan aku, ya? Maafkan ibumu ini."_

Yuki tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya membawa Hinata dan tinggal bersamanya di rumah kecil di kota. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai suatu ketika kabar itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat bak virus.

"Raja yang baru… telah naik takhta!"

Yuki menganggapnya sambil lalu tentu saja. Raja baru, oke. Kemudian satu fakta menamparnya begitu keras.

Raja baru itu… bernama Hiashi.

Hiashi yang dia kenal.

Hiashi yang merupakan ayah dari Hinata.

Hiashi_nya_.

Gadis kecil yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna indigo, yang tengah bermain dengan riang bersama temannya Sakura, adalah anak dari raja negeri ini. Yang berarti bahwa… secara biologis, merupakan penerus takhta.

Yuki menutup mulutnya dengan syok. Tidak mungkin anak dari luar bisa memegang jabatan seperti itu.

Tapi, bukankah di dalam sana ada Hiashi? Bukan, dia bukan mengharapkan anaknya menjadi seorang pemimpin negeri, dia hanya ingin Hinata diakui oleh ayahnya. Sesederhana itu harapan Yuki.

Umur Hinata masih tiga tahun saat Yuki membawanya ke istana. Bukan tanpa alasan Yuki mengambil keputusan itu. Sejak pergi dari Hiashi, ia merasa ada bagian hatinya yang kosong. Hampa. Mungkinkah ia masih mencintai laki-laki itu? Setiap menatap Hinata, melihat 'Hiashi' di gadis kecil itu, rasanya sesak.

Menyedihkan. Seharusnya ia tidak berpikir konyol seperti itu. Mereka berpisah dengan buruk, Yuki bahkan saat itu yakin bahwa dia tidak akan mau melihat wajah itu lagi.

Tapi, apa? Ketika melihat surat-surat kabar dengan Hiashi sebagai berita, kabar-kabar tentang kenaikan takhtanya, melihat fotonya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri, tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia ingin melihat wajah Hiashi.

Rindu? Kedengarannya menjijikkan. Tapi toh Yuki akhirnya memilih jalan untuk menemui laki-laki itu.

Dia menjadi pelayan istana di sana dengan susah-payah dan penuh kegigihan. Ia merasa ada harapan bagi Hinata untuk mendapat hidup yang lebih baik.

Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Di satu momen, dia bertemu dengan Raja Hiashi. Hiashi hanya menanggapi seperlunya ketika Yuki membungkuk memberi hormat. Kemudian pria itu berlalu. Sama persis dengan sikapnya ke pelayan-pelayan istana lain.

Yuki tetap kukuh dengan keyakinannya. Ia ingat akan Hiashi. Laki-laki itu bukan tipe yang membuang seseorang begitu saja. Ia tipe yang bertanggung jawab.

Tapi… jika Hiashi adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, mestinya dia akan mengambil Hinata, bukan mendebatnya seperti dulu dan membuatnya mengalah. Demi Hinata, satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Yuki berlapang dada.

Ia belum pernah menjadi seorang ibu dan tak pernah membayangkannya. Tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali. Dulu, dia pernah bertanya-tenya kenapa begitu banyak wanita yang rela berkorban nyawa demi anaknya. Pertanyaan yang telah terjawab: bahwa memang naluri seorang ibu untuk melindungi anaknya. Entahlah, Yuki sendiri masih merasa ganjil dengan perasaan itu.

Kali kedua Yuki dan Hiashi betemu pun sama saja. Hiashi berlagak seperti tidak mengenalnya. Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa mungkin laki-laki itu juga tak peduli pada anaknya sendiri?

Tapi mana tega Yuki memperlakukan Hinata sebagai bahan pembuktian macam itu? Mungkin lain cerita kalau bukan seperti ini.

Tapi pagi itu, ketika Yuki sedang menggandeng Hinata menuju paviliun, dia berpapasan dengan sang raja! Ia buru-buru memberi hormat.

Hiashi mengangguk dan matanya tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang memandang ke arah lain untuk beberapa saat yang menurut Yuki cukup lama.

"Siapa namanya?"

Yuki memaksakan senyum. Itukah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Hiashi setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu? Menanyakan nama Hinata?

"Hinata. Hinata, perkenalkan dirimu," Yuki menggoyang tangan Hinata yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, hormat Paduka Raja," salam Hinata.

Hiashi mengangguk-angguk. "Anak pintar."

Yuki mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Margamu Hyuuga?"

"Benar."

Yuki sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu dan sudah berpikir bahwa mungkin Hiashi akan… lupakan saja. Raja itu pergi meninggalkan Yuki yang hanya termangu. Mungkin Hiashi memang benci padanya. Terlebih setelah Yuki melihat interaksinya dengan ratu. Pasangan yang serasi. Sempurna.

Baiklah, dia akan melupakan perasaannya. Bertahan demi Hinata. Demi senyum di wajah anak itu. Memikirkannya, mendadak Yuki merasa kuat.

Setidaknya saat ini…

Mari akhiri sejarah panjang mereka dulu. Tidak, ini belum selesai. Mungkin kau pikir ini membosankan, tapi cerita Hinata dan Naruto berawal dari sini. Tunggu saja.

###

~Puncak menara~

Hinata menekuk jari telunjuknya. Ada darah mengalir dari sana, hasil dari ulahnya bermain-main dengan sayatan kawat yang tadi ia temukan di dekat pintu.

Mana dia peduli dengan luka sekecil itu jika di hadapannya ada pemandangan alam menakjubkan? Bentang horizon. Formasi burung-burung yang terbang menghias langit. Arak-arak awan putih. Kota. Rumah-rumah penduduk. Angin kencang.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini! Ia menyandarkan tangan ke pagar dan menikmati suasana di puncak menara itu dengan damai.

"Hei!"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Pintu untuk menuju kemari—area luar puncak menara yang melingkar dengan pagar pembatas sebagai pengaman—terbuka dengan si Pirang di situ. Jas oranye kebesarannya melambai-lambai terkena angin, begitu pula rambut jabriknya.

"Kamu di sini," lanjut Naruto. Ia hilang lagi ke dalam dan terdengar bunyi meja kursi bergeseran. Hinata membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam.

Menara itu terdiri dari lima lantai. Di tiap lantainya terdapat satu ruangan berpintu dan tangga untuk lanjut naik. Pintu-pintu ruangan terdapat di depan tangga, di area tengah perpotongan antara satu lantai dengan lantai lainnya.

Tangga berakhir di depan pintu lantai ini. Di akhir ruangan, di situlah pintu menuju ruang terbuka puncak menara berada—lazim disebut balkon menara. Si Pirang muncul dan masuk lagi ke dalam di pintu tersebut.

Di ruangan lantai lima itulah Naruto tengah menunduk dan menoleh ke sana kemari sambil sesekali menggeser perabot.

"Mencari apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke Hinata yang berdiri memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu dan melanjutkan kegiatan mencari. "Berkas ayahku. Aku ingat pernah bawa ke sini, dan lupa aku taruh mana."

Naruto menatapnya lagi dengan berbinar. "Oke, kamu bantu aku mencari! Berkas itu cuma segulung kertas diwadahi tabung seukuran gulungan kertas itu."

Hinata bergerak mencari. Di bawah rak, di kolong meja dan kursi, di dalam lemari-lemari yang menempel di dinding pada ketinggian rata-rata, di lemari besar di pojok ruangan… tidak ketemu juga.

"Kamu yakin kamu taruh di sini?"

"Aku harap, sih, begitu," Naruto nyengir.

Hinata ke luar ke balkon. Ia menyusuri balkon yang melingkar itu sambil melihat-lihat. Diameter puncak menara itu cukup besar, sekitar empat meter-an. Hinata yakin pernah melihat sekelebat benda yang dibilang Naruto di sekitar sini. Dan benar saja, sebuah tabung kecil tipis tersangkut di kusen jendela di dinding menara. Jendela itu adalah jendela di ruang tadi yang tertutup lemari besar. _Pantas tidak ketemu_.

Hinata mengambilnya dan masuk lagi. "Aku rasa aku menemukannya!"

Naruto berbalik dan melihat tabung di tangan Hinata. Ia berlari ke arah Hinata dan mengambil itu. Membuka dan dalam sekejap wajahnya langsung berbinar, perpaduan antara semangat dan lega.

"Hebat! Kamu bisa menemukannya! Wah, aku tidak tahu nasibku kalau ini tidak ketemu, ayah bakal marah dan melarangku datang ke sini. Makasih!" Naruto tersenyum lebar memamerkan dereten giginya yang putih. Menepuk bahu Hinata dan berbalik , kemudian berlari menuruni tangga hingga menimbulkan suara berdentang-dentang. "Otousan! Ketemu! OTOUSAN!" serunya heboh.

Hinata gugup sendiri. Detak jantungnya jadi lebih cepat dan wajahnya terasa hangat. Ada cercahan rasa senang yang berombak-ombak di hatinya. Ia memutuskan turun, waktu santainya dirasa cukup.

Sesampainya di lantai satu dia melihat Naruto dan ayahnya.

"Demi Kami-sama," Minato berdecak mengamati gulungan kertas di tangan kanannya. "Di mana kamu temukan ini?"

"Apa, sih?" Naruto balas mendecak yang langsung mendapat delikan dari sang ayah. "Yang penting sudah ketemu, kan, ayah!"

"Tapi, di mana?"

"Itu tidak penting."

"Hmm, mencurigakan. Tidak biasanya kamu berkelit begitu. Apa yang kamu sembunyikan, hayo!"

"Enak saja! Ayah tidak boleh tahu."

"Dari mana kamu belajar membantah ayahmu, hah?" Minato men-_death glare_.

"Jiraiya _jiichan_!"

Minato menepuk dahi. Dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan mantan kepala polisi sebelumnya itu.

"Ini penting untuk penyelidikan," kata Minato walau seratus persen bohong. "Sudah otousan bilang, polisi, terutama kepala polisinya tidak boleh mengabaikan detil!"

Naruto cemberut di kursinya. "Huh. Iya iya. Ayah sudah bilang beratus-ratus kali. Aku sampai hapal."

"Jadi, di mana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Yang menemukannya bukan aku, tapi si Laven… ah, dia!" Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang masih berdiri di tangga. Gadis itu tersentak, gugup seketika. "Dia yang menemukan gulungan kertas itu."

Minato menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu mendelik ke Naruto. "Kamu bilang kamu yang menemukannya. Siapa yang mengajarimu bohong?"

"Jiraiya _jiichan_ bilang tidak masalah. Dia sering melakukannya!"

_Astaga_, Minato menepuk dahi putus asa. "Dengar. Sebaiknya kamu jauh-jauh saja dari Jiraiya _jiichan_—"

Sang anak yang hendak ia ceramahi sudah raib. Pintu yang terbuka menandakan bahwa anak itu kabur ke luar. Minato mengusap muka pasrah dan beralih ke Hinata yang masih gugup sambil menahan tawa. _Anak yang pemalu_. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Maafkan anak itu, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk setengah tertawa. Baru kali ini dia melihat sisi lain sang Kepala Kepolisian Minato yang selalu terlihat tegas dan serius. "A-aku tidak berbuat apa-apa."

Hinata keluar dari menara dengan debar jantung yang tidak kunjung menormal. Dia jadi gugup dan _blushing_ sendiri setiap mengingat si Pirang berjas oranye itu. Ada perasaan tersendiri yang muncul ketika tadi bersama anak itu. Seperti… seperti nyaman yang menyenangkan. Dan meluap-luap tidak tentu.

###

"Raja dan ratu baru itu benar-benar cocok, ya!"

"Aku harap mereka langgeng selalu."

"Raja Hiashi juga memimpin negeri dengan baik, tidak kalah dengan almarhum Raja Hashirama."

"Benar sekali!"

Yuki mengeratkan genggaman di sapu yang sedang dipakainya menyapu pelataran rumah ketiga. Telinganya menegak mendengar kasak-kusuk pegawai-pegawai istana lain.

Empat tahun. Empat tahun yang sia-sia. Segala usahanya untuk menghilangkan semua perasaannya pada raja itu, empat tahun yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Ia yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Hiashi—ralat, Raja Hiashi, malah semakin kuat. Ditambah dengan kasak-kusuk dukungan warga istana terhadap Raja Hiashi dan Ratu Sato. Melihat keserasian mereka membuatnya semakin gila saja.

Ia pikir dengan melihat wajah Hiashi bahagia seperti itu, ia bisa ikut bahagia—sebuah pemikiran kuno yang setengah mati coba ia jadikan kenyataan.

Percuma.

Dia sudah gila. Dia harus pergi dari sini secepat mungkin sebelum perasaannya semakin menguat. Secepat mungkin, daripada tambah terluka lagi. Dan malam itu, Yuki mengajukan pengunduran diri. Ia pergi dari istana dua hari kemudian bersama Hinata.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi?" tanya Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Air mata mengambang di pelupuk mata gadis kecil itu. "Shino, Tenten, Chouji, Ino…"

"Tidak ada tempat untuk kita lagi di sini," gumam Yuki. "Tidak ada."

"Tentu saja ada!" pekik Hinata. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Belum waktunya bagimu untuk mengerti."

"Ibu selalu bicara begitu!"

Yuki memeluk Hinata. "Maaf, ya. Tapi ibu mohon jangan pernah singgung itu lagi, oke? Tunggulah waktunya, Hinata. Ibu juga berat meninggalkan istana ini."

Mendengar nada bicara Yuki dan rautnya yang begitu perih dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya hal itu lagi. Pertama kalinya ia melihat ibu terluka seperti itu. Bukan sosok kuat dan mengagumkan ibu yang biasa.

Baiklah. Untuk ibu.

Saat mereka sampai di gerbang utama, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat pemandangan istana kerajaan yang menjadi rumahnya selama empat tahun ini, berusaha mememori semuanya sejelas mungkin. Sayangnya ini malam, jadi Hinata tidak bisa melihat begitu jauh dan detil.

Empat bangunan utama. Kebun. Paviliun tempat dia dan semua temannya tinggal.

Terakhir, menara pengawas favoritnya. Lampu lantai satu masih menyala, menandakan bahwa si Pirang dan ayahnya masih bekerja dengan segudang berkas yang seperti tidak ada habisnya itu.

Dua pertemuan yang menyenangkan dengan si Pirang di tahun terakhirnya ini. Baru seminggu lalu mereka mencari berkas Minato, baru seminggu lalu Hinata menganggap si Pirang sebagai temannya.

Hinata bahkan belum tahu nama aslinya…

**TBC**

* * *

Bagus? Bingung? Kritik? Kesan? Review! Saya suka bikin adegan Naru-Hina pas kecil, bagus nggak tuh? Ripiuw pake acc, balesan lewat PM. Hyaaaaaah jangan pergiiii... RIPIUW duluh... RIPIUW!


End file.
